


Легенда о бесконечном джампе

by Rikki_Hirikikki, Yuonst



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crossover, Family Drama, Gen, Space Flight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikki_Hirikikki/pseuds/Rikki_Hirikikki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Все пилоты боятся вечного джампа, потому что он означает смерть. И все пилоты верят, что один из них смог обмануть смерть и превратить вечный джамп — в бесконечный. И так и прыгает по Вселенной, встречаясь то тут, то там, помогая пилотам и храня их на пути домой.За цвет обшивки корабля его прозвали Красным Дьяволом.





	Легенда о бесконечном джампе

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с книгой С. Лукьяненко "Звезды — холодные игрушки".

> Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover  
>  Avicii

  
  
— Торган Ганаэль Франсис Азар, пора вставать.  
Торган поморщился, не открывая глаз, и накрыл лицо подушкой.  
Ласковый голос мамы повторил точно с такой же интонацией:  
— Торган Ганаэль Франсис…  
— Да-да, встаю, — пробормотал Торган.  
— Азар, пора вставать, — беспощадно договорил домашний искусственный интеллект.  
Торган попытался заткнуть подушку в уши, но не преуспел.  
— Торган Ганаэль…  
Торган резко сел, и датчик тут же сменил запись на бодрящую музыку. Жалюзи автоматически раздвинулись, дверь ванной приглашающе распахнулась.  
— Мне же сегодня не надо в школу, — недовольно пробурчал Торган, зная, что ИИ ему не ответит.  
Ответил Килиан, высунувший голову из-под рамы кровати:  
— Какая школа, ты чего? Совсем ум потерял в своих игрушках?  
— Это не игры, а образовательные программы, — сказал Торган и аккуратно опустил подушку на улыбающееся лицо Килиана.  
Тот захохотал — громко, взахлеб, ничуть не заглушенный мягкой тканью и наполнителем.  
— Образова-ательные, — передразнил Торгана Килиан, выглядывая одним глазом.  
Чертенят в этом одном глазу хватило бы еще на пять пар. В этом Килиан был похож на их старшего брата Эдена…  
Эден!  
Торган кубарем скатился с кровати и поскакал в ванную на одной ноге, одновременно стряхивая с себя пижамные штаны.  
— Вспомнил наконец, — удовлетворенно сказал ему в спину Килиан.  
Ответом его Торган не удостоил. Он был слишком занят тем, чтобы как можно быстрее (но тщательно, ИИ за этим следил строго) почистить зубы, плеснуть в лицо холодной водой и выскочить из ванной, готовый прям так, в одних трусах, бежать вниз, где уже наверняка собрались все, кроме него и Килиана.  
И Эдена.  
— Который час? — невнятно спросил Торган, ныряя головой в ворот футболки.  
Килиан хихикнул.  
Разобравшись с футболкой — она упрямо старалась перекрутиться на спине и превратиться в борцовку, — Торган смерил брата грозным взглядом и повторил:  
— Грейс, который час?  
— Восемь часов тринадцать минут, — немедленно отозвался ИИ.  
— Да успеем мы, — успокаивающе сказал Килиан, уже успевший выбраться из-под кровати Торгана и устроиться на скомканном одеяле.  
Кровать недовольно жужжала, пытаясь заправить постель вместе с лежащим на ней Килианом. Тот хихикал и отпинывал гибкие манипуляторы загорелой ногой в царапинах — вчера они играли в футбол на пустыре за школой, покрытом колючками в пояс десятилетним мальчишкам. Точнее, одному одиннадцатилетнему и одному девятилетнему — у Торгана с Килианом разница была ровно два года. В среднем получалось десять.  
— А вдруг он раньше? — резонно возразил Торган и пихнул Килиана в бок, помогая кровати с ним справиться.  
— Вдвоем на одного нечестно-о! — завопил Килиан, скатываясь с кровати — примерно так же, как немногим раньше Торган, только с другой стороны и с другой целью.  
Торган рыбкой нырнул следом за ним, заставив кровать почти по-человечески вздохнуть, когда только-только расправленное одеяло снова сбилось неровным комком на краю и свесилось вниз, накрывая мутузящих друг друга братьев.  
— Ладно, ладно, сдаюсь, — задыхаясь от хохота, наконец выдавил Килиан.  
Торган удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Еще бы Килиан не запросил о пощаде — Торган надежно его оседлал, прижав ноги к полу и воспользовавшись краем одеяла, чтобы спутать руки.  
— Торган! Килиан! — раздалось от двери, и Торган подпрыгнул, неловко пнув Килиана.  
Тот зашипел, но поднялся следом.  
Мама стояла в проеме двери и старательно хмурилась, напуская на себя строгий вид. Килиан ткнул Торгана в бок локтем. Торган страшно зыркнул на него в ответ.  
— Пока вы тут бесились… — сказала мама и сделала паузу.  
Сердце Торгана ухнуло вниз. Неужели опоздал? Упустил драгоценные минуты, когда Эден только-только входит в дом, и от него пахнет совсем не так, как обычно пахнет у них дома, а горьковато-резко, еле уловимо, так, что хочется дышать и дышать этим запахом, набирать его полную грудь и не выпускать как можно дольше. Торгану нравилось думать, что так пахнут звезды.  
— Ничего не случилось, — сказала мама и подмигнула. — Давайте бегом вниз, вы еще позавтракать успеете.  
Есть Торгану не хотелось ни капли. Он вяло болтал ложкой в чашке, глядя, как разноцветные звездочки бултыхаются в молоке, и даже не протестовал, когда Килиан, воспользовавшись тем, что родители оставили их на кухне вдвоем, цапнул с его сэндвича кусок ветчины. Торган тоскливо вздохнул и принялся есть — его бы не выпустили из-за стола, пока он все не съест, даже если Эден заглянет всего на десять минут. К завтракам в семье Азаров относились очень строго.  
Вкуса Торган почти не чувствовал, но еда немного его отвлекла. Он даже подмигнул нарисованной на дне чашки пчеле. Каждое утро рисунок был другим, вчера, например, это был конь с развевающейся гривой. Такая уловка годилась больше для Итана, чем для них с Килианом, они-то считали себя уже совсем взрослыми.  
И все же Торган чуть было не опоздал — тоненькое пиликанье видеофона раздалось как раз в тот момент, когда он принялся за сэндвич. Запихнув в рот сразу весь оставшийся кусок, Торган вскочил со стула и бросился в прихожую.  
Даже глядя на Эдена снизу вверх, Торган понимал, что тот не отличается высоким ростом, всего лишь чуть повыше мамы и чуть пониже отца. И все равно с его появлением их просторная квартира становилась совсем маленькой, уютной, наполненной звуками и запахами далеких планет, пыль от которых, казалось, еще покрывала форму Эдена.  
Соревноваться с Килианом Торган не стал. Остановился в шаге, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока младший брат получит должную порцию объятий, похлопываний по спине и поцелуев от старшего.  
— Ты мне что-нибудь привез? — требовательно спросил Килиан, не торопясь отпускать руку Эдена.  
— А то, — гордо ответил тот, покопался в кармане и вручил Килиану небольшой конвертик.  
Килиан тихо выдохнул, а потом завопил так громко, что даже отец поморщился.  
— Это же то, о чем я думаю, да? Настоящие?  
— Вон, видишь же, там сертификат есть, — довольным голосом ответил Эден. — Самые настоящие кусочки Сириуса восемь.  
— У меня теперь такая коллекция!  
Килиан наконец отлепился от Эдена, прижимая к груди драгоценный конверт.  
Торган взглянул на Эдена молча, как всегда, немного застенчиво улыбаясь. Несмотря на то, что он ждал Эдена так, как, наверное, больше никто в их доме не ждал, в первые минуты ему всегда было неловко. Как будто от неверного движения или слова Торгана все волшебство, приходящее в дом вместе с Эденом, могло рассеяться и исчезнуть навсегда.  
Эден сам потянулся к нему, обнял за плечи одной рукой, а другой взъерошил светлый хохолок на макушке.  
— И тебе привез, — тепло сказал он. — Готовь уши.  
На каждый камушек, привезенный для коллекции Килиана, у Эдена была история: иногда смешная, иногда страшноватая, иногда заставляющая задуматься, но каждый раз другая.  
Торган прижался щекой к его плечу и закрыл глаза, улыбаясь уже без всякого стеснения.

С 13:42 до 14:14 в расписаниях всех космолиний шел технический перерыв. В это время никто никуда не прилетал, не улетал, жизнь в порту как будто замирала. Только техника сновала туда-сюда по взлетно-посадочной полосе, создавая помехи на экранах. Камеры и локаторы, направленные на полосу, были недостаточно чуткими, чтобы распознавать что-то меньше маневренных челноков, но елозящие неопознанные точки на экраны они выводили.  
Технический перерыв считался законным временем, когда диспетчеры могли пообедать. Существовало единственное негласное (очень немецкое) правило: на месте все равно должен быть хотя бы один специалист. Мало ли что.  
«Мало ли что», несмотря на развитие технологии и искусственного разума, все равно имело место быть там, где работал человек.  
А корабли все еще пилотировали люди. Профессиональные, безупречные, богоподобные — но все-таки люди.  
Соседи по офису — испанские испанцы из испанской же Иберии — уходили на обед всегда полным составом. Никогда не спрашивали, останется ли кто-то на месте, подстрахует ли, если что… Нет, они просто вставали и уходили, как только сажали свой последний перед техническим перерывом борт — даже если это было в 13:20.  
А Торгану нравилось оставаться одному. Откинуться на спинку кресла, мягко покачивающегося на воздушной подушке, и наблюдать за тем, как на трех экранах отражаются разные пласты реальности: космос, Земля, эхолокация.  
Больше всего Торган любил экран с космосом. Участок, обозреваемый их камерами, был совсем небольшой — только тот, куда отрезками по двенадцать световых лет выводили все корабли Евровингс. Если бы вдруг их корабль появился на чужом отрезке — вот это действительно была бы внештатная ситуация.  
Торган не всегда оставался один во время технического перерыва. Если с ним в смену попадал Ларс Штиндль, то он всегда оставался тоже. Торгану казалось, что Ларсу хочется уйти, чтобы спокойно пообедать, но он всегда оставался. Открывал бокс, который сам нагревал еду в зависимости от ячейки (овощи, например, совсем не грел, если не положить их в ячейки «пар» или «гриль»), и молчал все время, пока в кабинет не вваливались испанцы.  
Торган не чувствовал себя уютно в этой тишине, но в остальном ему нравилось работать с Ларсом. Во всяком случае, он не мешал изучать космическое пространство, удаленное от Земли на двенадцать световых лет — все то же, что и каждую смену. Изображение казалось невероятно четким, как будто это не монитор, а иллюминатор в корпусе корабля.  
Никто и никогда не спрашивал у Торгана, почему он сам не стал пилотом. Это было очевидно.  
Он до ужаса боялся этого открытого пустого пространства.  
Он безумно боялся вечного джампа.  
Потому и сидел у мониторов в диспетчерской, вглядываясь в «двенадцатый год» — точку выхода всех кораблей и точку, до которой дотягивалась связь. Последняя (и одновременно) первая точка вокруг Земли, на которой можно выйти на связь с кораблем.  
Вот и сейчас Ларс молча ел, ковыряясь в своем боксе. Его еда совсем не пахла. Это не раздражало. Ничто в нем не раздражало Торгана. Совсем.  
Торган пробежался взглядом по мониторам Иберии, но ничего необычного не увидел. Да, его об этом никто не просил, но все равно он иногда поглядывал в ту сторону.  
— Я бы на их месте не уходил всем составом с рабочего места, — неожиданно сказал Ларс, проследив взгляд Торгана.  
Именно у Иберии постоянно что-то происходило — то задымление, то неестественная погрешность в расчетах, то отмены рейсов. Хуже дела обстояли только у соседнего офиса, мониторящего корабли русской сборки — у тех в последнее время вовсе не было перерывов.  
Торган только согласно улыбнулся.  
В этот раз обошлось без чрезвычайных происшествий — и во время перерыва и потом, когда испанцы вернулись. Если не считать за чрезвычайное происшествие самих испанцев: сегодня на дежурстве были Жерар и Серхио, которые совершенно не умели молчать. Благо, они были слишком заняты полными беззлобного ехидства разговорами друг с другом, чтобы общать еще и соседей. И за это Торган был им благодарен ничуть не менее, чем молчаливому Ларсу.  
Посадив последний на сегодня корабль, Торган потянулся в кресле. В голове, как всегда после смены, царила блаженная пустота.  
— Эй, немцы, — вдруг прогудел Жерар.  
Торган даже вздрогнул, до того это было неожиданно. Обычно они обменивались более или менее официальными прощаниями и расходились по домам. Вернее, Торган возвращался в свою крохотную квартирку недалеко от порта, которую и домом-то называл только для того, чтобы как-то отделить от рабочего места. За почти пять лет, прожитых здесь Торганом, его квартира не обзавелась никакими отличительными чертами, осталась такой же стандартно-безликой, как и любое жилье, предоставляемое компанией сотрудникам. Только фотография в старомодной электронной рамке напоминала о том, что здесь кто-то живет.  
— Забыли, какой сегодня день? — тем временем продолжал Жерар. — Пойдемте выпьем хоть.  
Какой сегодня день…  
Настроение Торгана мгновенно испортилось. Меньше всего ему хотелось идти в бар, где сегодня будет вдвое больше народу, чем обычно. И почти все разговоры так или иначе будут сводиться к одной теме.  
Торган поморщился и наткнулся взглядом на Ларса. Тот смотрел странно. Как будто понимал, что Торган недоволен не самим внезапным приглашением, а всем тем, что за ним таилось. А за ним таилось — что? Мысли. Воспоминания.  
Безликая квартира с единственным ярким пятном в электронной рамке.  
Этот момент беспощадной, безмолвной честности, когда Торган смотрел в глаза Ларсу, а тот молча глядел в ответ, заставил что-то во вселенной Торгана сдвинуться настолько, что он открыл рот и сказал совсем не то, что собирался:  
— Да. Почему бы и нет.  
Серхио улюлюкнул, а Жерар, вздохнув, достал телефон и быстро пробежался пальцами по экрану.  
— Выиграл, рыжий черт, — добродушно сказал он.  
— Просто ты не веришь в людей, пидор бородатый, — ответил Серхио, расплываясь в довольной улыбке.  
— От бородатого слышу, — Жерар закатил глаза, но даже Торгану было понятно, что от этой перепалки он получает удовольствие.  
— Ну, раз Серхио такой удачливый, — сказал Ларс и поднялся с кресла, — то он сегодня всех угощает.  
Серхио ответил по-испански что-то очевидно нецензурное, а Торган вдруг понял, что улыбается. Вполне искренне.  
Мысль о фотографии все еще маячила на заднем плане, но Торган решительно задвинул ее еще дальше.  
Может быть, все окажется не так уж и страшно.  
Но все оказалось гораздо хуже.  
Никакого официального профессионального — тем более международного — праздника у пилотов не было. Просто кто-то когда-то почему-то решил, что именно последнее воскресенье мая подходит для него как нельзя лучше. А потом кто-то придумал связать его с человеком, который стал легендой.  
Торган знал, что на самом деле все было совсем не так.  
Он скорчился за столом, по привычке пряча лицо за высоким бокалом с пенной шапкой, хотя никто из присутствующих и не подумал бы обратить на него внимание. Торган вырос совсем не похожим на брата. Только в очень редкие моменты, когда Торган искренне смеялся, в его чертах проглядывало фамильное сходство с человеком, который стал легендой.  
Человеком, который смог обмануть смертельную эйфорию джампа и превратить слово «вечный» в слово «бесконечный».  
Красным Дьяволом.  
Единственная сохранившаяся фотография которого стояла на тумбочке возле кровати Торгана. На ней Эден обнимал его за плечи и улыбался в камеру — широко, весело, с искрящимися чертиками в глазах.  
Сколько раз Торган видел эту улыбку во сне.  
Сколько раз просыпался среди ночи, нашаривал фотографию и включал подсветку на рамке.  
Сколько раз он слышал имя брата от пилотов, диспетчеров, просто людей, увлеченных космосом.  
Красный Дьявол.  
В этом прозвище не было ничего пугающего, совсем наоборот. Его произносили с благоговением, с воодушевлением, с восхищением.  
Торган знал, чувствовал все эти эмоции. Жил ими.  
До того самого момента больше десяти лет назад, когда Эден исчез.  
— И вот выныриваю я, загружаю систему и понимаю, что промахнулся на хер его знает сколько парсеков, — говорил кто-то рядом.  
Вроде бы Торган его знал, а может быть, и нет. Пилотов было слишком много, менялись они слишком часто, чтобы удержать в памяти все лица и имена. Жизнь диспетчеров была куда как безопаснее.  
Потому Торган и не стал пилотом.  
— И тут вдруг включается видеосвязь, и угадайте, кого я вижу, — безликий рассказчик сделал многозначительную паузу.  
— Врешь, — знакомо прогудел голос то ли Жерара, то ли Серхио. — Нет на корабле Красного Дьявола видеосистемы. Они появились-то всего года три назад.  
— Вот те крест, — горячо ответил рассказчик.  
Торган поднял бокал и прижал его ко лбу. Холодное, покрытое каплями стекло неприятно, до боли в зубах холодило кожу и не помогало заглушить этот голос, который Торган уже от всей души возненавидел.  
— И вот он смотрит на меня, ржет и показывает большой палец, — говорил рассказчик. — Звука не было, но он ничего и не говорил, просто ткнул пальцем в сторону компа. Я, конечно, кинулся проверять — и что бы вы думали? Просто не туда поставил запятую! Все расчеты к хуям, пришлось пересчитывать. Хорошо хоть, топлива хватило, а то бы так и болтался до сих пор в Лисьем Меху.  
— Врешь, — повторил уже другой слушающий, и протесты рассказчика заглушил звон бокалов.  
Торган закрыл глаза.  
Все было совсем не так.  
Все не могло быть так.  
Почему это произошло именно с ним?  
Почему из всех пилотов, не вернувшихся домой, именно его брату пришлось стать легендой?  
Почему он просто не вернулся?  
— А вот у меня был случай, — начал другой пилот.  
— Врешь, — сказал кто-то, и Торган с секундным запозданием понял, что говорит он сам.  
В шуме бара на него никто не обратил внимания, только Ларс, сидевший рядом, со стуком поставил на столик полупустой бокал.  
— Врешь, — повторил Торган громче.  
Намного громче, чем требовалось.  
Взгляды обратились на него, но Торгану впервые за эти годы больше не хотелось прятаться.  
— Врешь, — сказал он в третий раз и поставил свой бокал рядом с бокалом Ларса. — Вы все врете. Ты врешь.  
Он ткнул пальцем в сторону первого рассказчика.  
— И ты.  
На лице второго отразилось недоумение, пока что довольно вежливое.  
— И ты. Все вы. Все вы врете. Друг другу. Самим себе.  
Торган повел плечом, но недостаточно резко, чтобы стряхнуть с него руку Ларса.  
— Вы просто боитесь.  
Торган криво усмехнулся.  
— И я боюсь тоже. Но я в отличие от вас признаюсь в этом. Я давно уже признался, что слишком большой трус, чтобы попробовать джамп. Потому что я знаю.  
В баре воцарилась тяжелая, пропитанная алкогольными парами тишина.  
— Я знаю, что никакого бесконечного джампа нет.  
Торган втянул воздух, глядя исподлобья сразу на всех. На плазменном экране над стойкой бара безмолвно вспыхивала реклама ускоренных курсов пилотажа. Молодой пилот с сытым лицом что-то вещал, и Торган посмотрел на него с ненавистью, а потом перевел взгляд на остальных в баре, совершенно не похожих на актера.  
И на Эдена.  
— Вы просто боитесь, что однажды сойдете с ума. Или ошибетесь так, что вернуться уже будет невозможно. Или просто что-то сломается. И вы останетесь навсегда там, — Торган ткнул пальцем в темный потолок бара, — где нет ни Земли, ни других планет, ни друзей. Никого. Где есть только вечный джамп. Вы придумали себе добрую сказочку о Красном Дьяволе. Который смог обмануть судьбу. Который смог обмануть смерть. Который стал новым Одиссеем, плутающим во тьме, но всегда помнящим о доме.  
Люди вокруг него зашевелились, заговорили, но Торгана уже несло. Пальцы Ларса на его плече сжались, и Торган отметил это краем сознания, но остановиться уже не мог.  
И не хотел.  
— Вы боитесь, что не вернетесь. Каждый раз, уходя в джамп, вы боитесь, что он станет для вас вечным. И как бы вы ни тешили себя россказнями о бесконечном джампе, вы знаете, что на самом деле его не существует.  
Торган наклонился вперед, вцепившись пальцами в шершавый край столика.  
— Вашего бесконечного джампа нет. Его не существует. Одиссей не вернется домой. Мой брат…  
Торган сглотнул и продолжил уже тише.  
— Мой брат — не легенда. Не Красный Дьявол. Не Одиссей. Его джамп стал вечным. Как может стать для каждого из вас. Мой брат…  
Пальцы Ларса на его плече напряглись и тут же расслабились, скользнули ниже по рукаву формы. Ларс придвинулся ближе, и тепло его тела рядом как будто пробило плотину, сдерживающую все, что копилось внутри Торгана все эти десять с лишним лет. Торган поднял голову к потолку, чувствуя влагу не только на лбу, к которому он прижимал мокрый бокал, но и на щеках.  
— Мой брат умер.

Щекам было холодно — неприятно, влажно, потому что Торган так и не вытер слезы, оказавшись на улице. Он сам бы не пошел, но Ларс сделал усилие, ухватил его за локоть, расплатился за них двоих, и потянул на улицу.  
В баре было тихо. Всем было неловко — никто не был готов наблюдать этот эмоциональный всплеск взрослого, казалось бы, парня. Стоило двери за ними закрыться, как тут же бар наполнился привычными звуками — стуком, голосами, гомоном.  
Торган все это слышал — и одновременно нет. В голове было пусто и гулко. Он просто шел по улице в неизвестном направлении, спрятав руки в карманы форменной куртки. Судя по шагам, Ларс шел следом.  
Ему тоже было неловко. Но, наверное, ему, в отличие от посетителей бара, было неловко не за Торгана, а за всех остальных. Поэтому Ларс уютно молчал.  
Они вышли на оживленную улицу, по которой туда-сюда скользили автомобили. Среди серо-стальных электрических кое-где встречались зеленые — на биотопливе — и светло-серые — на солнечных батареях. Торган хотел перейти дорогу, но Ларс снова взял его за локоть и удержал.  
Торган остановился, глядя на дорогу.  
— Извини, — сказал за его плечом Ларс.  
Торган вздогнул.  
— За что? Это же было не твое приглашение.  
— Не знаю… — растерянно ответил Ларс.  
— Я сам пошел. Я знал, что так и будет.  
Торган обернулся.  
Ларс смотрел на него своим обычным взглядом — как будто немного расстроенным и виноватым. У него были прямые брови, которые делали выражение его лица именно таким.  
Торган пожал плечами, не вынимая рук из карманов.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Ларс.  
И Торган пошел. Наверное, потому что ему было все равно. Или потому что ему было тихо и спокойно с Ларсом. Который не станет говорить с ним про брата. Потому что брата больше нет.  
Вместе они обошли дом по углу, свернули во двор. Двор был старым, обшарпанным, но интеллигентным и тихим. В нем совсем не было людей. Вся земля пряталась под зеленым покрытием из резиновой крошки. Небольшую площадку в центре огородили заменителями деревьев — выкрашенными в зеленый цвет вышками для выработки кислорода. Воздух вокруг них рябил зеленым, как будто только еще пробивающаяся весенняя зелень. А еще они тихо-тихо шелестели. Естественно, и звук, и видео были искусственными, но вместе они создавали невероятное ощущение чего-то настоящего.  
Торган сел на модульную скамейку и вытянул ноги. Над головой у него мигал экран со сменяющимися новостями района: мероприятия, выборы, предупреждения, поиски пропавших. Ларс прислонился боком к спинке скамейки и провел пальцем по экрану. Смахнул новости про пропавших жителей района, проигнорировал приглашение на онлайн-собрание жильцов, повозился еще немного и включил релаксационную музыку. Точнее, она так называлась, но на деле — усилился шорох листвы. Кроме того, к нему добавился невероятный звук птичьей жизни.  
Торган закрыл глаза.  
— Не надо сдаваться, — неожиданно сказал Ларс.  
Он незаметно сел рядом.  
— Если ты во что-то веришь, не важно, что говорят другие.  
Торган пожал плечами, не открывая глаз.  
Время растянулось. Долго они так сидели или нет, сказать было сложно.  
Заговорил снова Ларс. Торган открыл один глаз и покосился на него.  
— Давай я посажу тебя на такси. Мне нужно ехать, у меня вторая смена ночью.  
Торган открыл оба глаза и повернулся к Ларсу.  
— Ты гонишь?  
Ларс пожал плечами.  
— Я, в общем, предполагал, чем дело в баре закончится. Не хотел тебя оставлять там одного.  
Торган покачал головой.  
— Ладно, давай такси. С меня тогда пиво. Но как только у тебя будет выходной.  
Ларс улыбнулся.  
Роботакси остановилось в квартале от дома, в котором жил Торган, но он не стал изменять маршрут. Небо над головой было далеким и ясным, только убывающая, но все еще яркая луна цеплялась за крыши высоток, не в силах затмить яркие звезды. Выйдя из такси, Торган постоял немного на улице, запрокинув голову к небу и глядя на Млечный Путь. Где-то там, в сотнях световых лет от Земли, летели тысячи кораблей с тысячами пилотов на борту. Кто-то из них, возможно, как раз в этот момент вставлял в бортовой компьютер флэшку с операционкой, болтаясь в невесомости и темной тишине. Надеясь, что этот джамп не станет для него последним. Вечным.  
И кем был Торган, чтобы отнимать у него эту надежду?  
Всего лишь младшим братом человека, который стал легендой.  
Который стал надеждой.  
Несколько лет назад над большинством городов убрали световое загрязнение. Говорили — чтобы каждый житель Земли мог любоваться пространством, в котором Земля только-только начинает свой путь, пока еще полегающий в тени Сильных рас.  
На деле: чтобы никогда не забывали, что звездное небо над головой, а все остальное — внутри. Потому что на всех кораблей не напасешься.  
Торгана пугало это небо.  
В квартире Торган разделся и встал под душ, подставив гудящую голову под теплые, слабо пахнущие дезинфекцией струи. Он стоял долго, пока не раздался мягкий голос ИИ. Никаких приказов, просто «спасибо, что думаете об окружающей среде и не тратите зря воду».  
— Замолчи, Грейс, — сказал Торган и запнулся.  
ИИ в этой квартире звали не так. Собственно, Торган так и не запомнил, каким было его имя. Грейс — так звали ИИ в его родном доме. Доме, где Торган сказал первые слова, сделал первые шаги.  
Доме, где у него был старший брат.  
Торган не стал вытираться, вышел из душа мокрым и так же плюхнулся в кровать, послушно принявшую удобную форму. Он лег на спину и закрыл глаза.  
Внутри царила пустота — почти такая же, как после смены, но немного другая.  
В самом центре этой пустоты висели слова, сказанные сегодня Торганом в баре.  
Мой брат умер.  
Он так долго запрещал себе об этом думать, так долго притворялся, что все эти легенды и байки не имеют к нему никакого отношения. Так долго не хотел признаваться самому себе, что жадно прислушивается к пьяным разговорам, вылавливая из них малейший намек на то, что это правда.  
Что он надеется не зря.  
И вот. Сегодня он впервые сказал об этом вслух. Как будто противостоял не пилотам, потчующим друг друга баснями о Красном Дьяволе, а тому Торгану, который прожил сколько лет, точно зная, что Эден вернется. Тому Торгану, которого он все это время пытался заставить замолчать.  
«Не надо сдаваться».  
Торган прижал пальцы к векам, надавил, пока в темноте не заплясали разноцветные пятна.  
Кто он такой, чтобы отнимать надежду у всех этих пилотов?  
«Если ты во что-то веришь, не важно, что говорят другие».  
Ларс говорил это не ему, двадцати-с-лишним-летнему Торгану Азару, диспетчеру немецкой компании Евровингс, слишком трусливому не только для того, чтобы стать пилотом, но даже для того, чтобы продолжать работать в Брюссельских авиалиниях, отправивших его брата в вечный — бесконечный! — джамп.  
Ларс говорил это тому одиннадцатилетнему Торгану Ганаэлю Франсису Азару, который не просто верил. Который знал.  
Знал, что даже если небо рухнет на землю, Эден вернется.  
Торган отнял одну руку от лица и безошибочно нащупал фотографию в рамке. Ему не нужно было смотреть, но он все же открыл глаза. Эден глядел все так же, как и все эти десять с лишним лет. Все так же держал того, совсем юного и ничего не боящегося Торгана за плечи.  
Торган провел пальцем по экрану, задумчиво глядя на тень, пробегающую по старой фотографии вслед за его прикосновением.  
Кто он такой, чтобы отнимать надежду у самого себя?  
Из прихожей раздалось жужжание — телефон Торгана автоматически переходил в виброрежим, как только он переступал порог квартиры, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы нарушить тишину, в которой, кроме Торгана, никто больше не двигался и не дышал.  
Торган с сожалением отложил фотографию и поднялся. Телефон успел вдосталь нажужжаться, прежде чем Торган его наконец нащупал — он оказался не в куртке, а в заднем кармане форменных брюк. Хорошо хоть, не успел в стирку кинуть.  
— Ларс? — сказал Торган в трубку вместо «алло».  
— Тебе надо приехать на работу.  
Голос Ларса звучал странно. Почти так же странно, как он глядел на него на смене. Почти так же странно, как Ларс обнимал Торгана за плечи, пока тот высказывал пилотам в баре все, что думает про их веру в Красного Дьявола. Почти так же странно, как сам Торган себя чувствовал.  
И он не стал ничего спрашивать, просто согласно буркнул и принялся одеваться в ту же форму, из которой совсем недавно вылез.

В том, чтобы диспетчеров внезапно выдергивали на работу, не было ничего странного. Внештатные ситуации все еще происходили даже в немецких авиакомпаниях — конечно, реже, чем в железнодорожных. Наверное. О дойчебане и диспетчерах, работавших в нем, Торган предпочитал не думать. Это могло оказаться намного страшнее, чем вечный джамп.  
Странно было только то, что вызов пришел не по официальному каналу. Ларс позвонил ему лично, со своего номера на номер, который, кроме него, знали только родные Торгана.  
Поэтому в такси Торган решил все же думать о дойчебане.  
А вот в диспетчерской об этом думать уже не вышло.  
— Я подумал, что это должен быть ты, — сказал Ларс.  
Торган не ответил, глядя на монитор. Мысли путались.  
На корабле Красного Дьявола не было видеосистемы.  
Корабля Красного Дьявола не могло существовать нигде, кроме пилотских легенд.  
Красный Дьявол давно умер.  
— Херасе, как ты вырос, — сказал Красный Дьявол с экрана.  
Торган медленно прошел к креслу, не отводя взгляда от мониторов. На одном из них мерцала обычная картинка «двенадцатого года», где все еще колыхалась прореха в космическом пространстве. На другом мигал корабль, выходящий на орбиту вокруг Земли. Самый обычный старенький корабль с красной обшивкой.  
Корабль, которого уже десять с лишним лет не существовало.  
Торган потянулся за наушниками и замер, глядя на третий экран, с которого улыбался Эден. Точно так же, как на фотографии. Точно так же, как в воспоминаниях Торгана. Как будто прошли не годы — месяцы или даже дни.  
— Ты, — тихо выдохнул Торган в микрофон и замолчал.  
— Я, — с готовностью отозвался Эден.  
Его лицо слегка уменьшилось, как будто Эден отодвинулся от камеры, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
Отодвинулся от камеры, которой не могло быть, откинувшись на спинку кресла, которое давно перестало быть.  
— А ты… — начал Торган и замолчал.  
— А то, — сказал Эден и ухмыльнулся. — Готовь уши.  
И вот в этот момент, услышав ту фразу, которой Эден всегда предварял рассказ о своих приключениях — рассказ, предназначенный только для него, — Торган окончательно поверил, что это все на самом деле. Что он ошибался, а все эти пилоты, продолжавшие верить, оказались правы. Что тот одиннадцатилетний Торган Ганаэль Франсис Азар оказался прав.  
— Вижу вас, борт десять, — сказал он, привычным движением кладя руки на пульт. — Начинаем посадку.  
И добавил изменившимся голосом:  
— С возвращением.


End file.
